Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Team Eviolite Book 2: Time Shocked!
by SnivyPro18
Summary: Most everything in my life was normal up until I met Alex. Now I'm in an exploration team of my own, exploring the very depths of the dungeons I used to be so scared of. Now, I've found myself sucked into another crisis that has stricken the world, a crisis that could possibly destroy time. On top of that, I find out that an evil force is after me and my sister Ally...Great. -E
1. Chapter 1: Eve's New Friend!

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Team Eviolite Book 2: Time Shocked!  
O  
Ch. 1: Eve's New Friend!

* * *

**_Author's note:_**  
**_Hello and welcome to the first chapter of my sequel! I apologize in advance if this chapter is a bit short.  
O  
Austin: Hello again guys!  
Alex: Yes! I'm finally going to be introduced.  
Ally: About time.  
Eve: You could say that again!  
Me: Let's just get this chapter going._**

* * *

"Ugh, hold on! Don't let go!" Said an unknown voice. Lighting flashed in the background. "I-I can't hold on, I'm slipping!" Said another voice. "Just a little longer, just hold on!" Replied voice number one. "Ugh...nope I can't, ahhhhh!" Said the other said.  
O  
**Five minutes later: (? Pov)**  
"Wh-where am I" A snivy muttered weekly, lying along the tideline of a beach. "Ugh, my head, I feel like I got hit by a car. No...can't stay awake..." Said the snivy before collapsing again.  
O  
**Wigglytuff's guild exterior, Eve's Pov:**  
"There it is, Wigglytuff's guild, I made it!" I said as I approached the front entrance of a Wigglytuff shaped tent. The entrance had a steel grate that, with the help of the tent's hight and the two alit torches near strange totem poles gave it a sort of eerie feel. It was quite strange looking. The look of it made me shiver. "No, I came here for a reason! I have to carry through with this. I cannot be labeled as a coward forever!" I said to myself as I proceeded to look at the strange grate that looked eerily out of place. "That must be what I step on for clearance to the guild." I said out loud. I then walked up and stepped onto the grate. Just as I stepped onto it, I heard a voice yell. "Pokemon detected, pokemon detected!" This, of course, freaked me out and I immediately jumped off of the grate. I then heard the same voice grumble something about "ding, dong, ditching and foolish kids. /I can't do it! After traveling all this way, I chickened out and couldn't do it. Why do I have to be such a coward?/ I thought miserably. I then remembered something. Treasure town is famous not only for it's guild, but it's proximity to a beautiful beach. I've always wanted to go there. My parents said that they met on this beach a long time ago and that it had the most beautiful sunsets they'd ever seen. I sighed. "I guess I'll have to try again tommorow. Maybe I can also spend this time figuring out what this strange rock I found is." I said, disappointed while I headed for the beach. Even though it was just a rock, I considered it my prized possession.  
O  
**? Pov:**  
"Did you see that Coffing? That little wimp had something valuable looking." Said a zubat. "Yeah...you want to mug em?" Asked said coffing. "You just read my mind. Let's go." They said as they followed Eve.  
O  
**Eve's Pov, the beach:**  
As I reached the beach, I was immediately stricken by it's beauty. The sunset was magnificent. I then noticed bubbles, and upon closer inspection, I found out that there were crabby blowing the bubbles on the cliff sides. It was so beautiful the way the sunlight refracted off of the surface of the bubbles, creating a sort of prism. "My parents were right, this is beautiful." I said with wide eyes as I sat, watching the sunset. Suddenly, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. "Huh, what's that over there?" I said to myself as I began making my way towards it. As I approached it, I saw that it was a pokemon. I started panicking as I ran up to it. "Hey, are you ok!" I said as I ran up to the snivy laying in the sand. It was apparently unconscious. "Come on, wake up!" I said while shaking the snivy.  
O  
"Ugh, huh, where am I?" Asked the snivy as it woke up. From the sound of it's voice, I could tell it was a male. "Great, you're awake, you had me scared for a second." I said after sighing. "Huh, a-a talking pokemon?" He said in shock. Jeez, it's like he's never seen a pokemon talk before. (Little did I know that was true.) "Yeah, of course, all pokemon can talk can't they?" I said with a laugh. "I mean, you're a pokemon and you're talking." I said which seemed to surprise him. "What? What do you mean? I'm a human, not a pokemon." He said to my surprise. /A human? Ugh, here we go again./ I thought. "Well, you look like a snivy to me." I said, a little unsure despite Austin, and a lot just to tease him. "Are you sure you're not pulling a trick on me?" I continued.  
O  
He had already checked himself head to foot. "Yes, I'm telling the truth, I used to be human! Please, you have to believe me!" He said in a scared tone. "Hahaha it's ok, I was just kidding! I already know someone who used to be human, in fact, he's my twin sister's boyfriend." I said, still laughing. "You mean someone like me?" He asked, calming down. "You heard me, my sister's boyfriend used to be human like you, although the way you got to being a pokemon is still a mystery." I said, trying to think. "If you don't mind me asking, where is he?" He asked me. I sighed. "Probably along way away unless he decided to follow me. Anyway, do you remember how you got here?" I asked him. "Mmm...no, I can't remember a thing." He said uncertainly. "Just like Austin, hmm. Do you at least remember your name?" I asked curiously. "Huh? Oh, my name? Oh yeah, my name is...Alex." He said after a while of thinking. "Other than that, I can't remember a thing." He told me sadly. "Cool, my name's Eve, nice to meet you!" I replied. I was about to say something else when someone from behind me tackled me and sent me into Alex's arms as I dropped my relic fragment. I had decided to call it that half an hour ago.  
O  
"Oops, well, excuse me!" Said a rude voice. I looked to see that it was a coffing. "Hey! Why did you do that?!" I said in a furious tone. Did I mention I had a temper? "Yeah, what was that for!" I could hear Alex standing up for me. "Why else, we wanted to mess with you." Said the zubat as I glared at them. "Oh, what's this?" Said Coffing, indicative of my relic fragment. "Hey! That's my-" I was about to say when he picked it up. "Hehe, sorry kiddo, we gotta take that." Said Coffing, evilly. I just stood there, looking shocked. They seemed to notice this. "What? Not gonna try to take it back huh? Wow, I didn't expect you to be such a wimp, oh wait, yes I did. We saw you chicken out when you went to sign up at the guild, which you clearly aren't fit for." Said Zubat. His comment hitting me straight in the gut. Alex seemed to notice my uneasiness as he was quick to jump to my defense. "Hey, you creep, why don't you just give it back to her?!" He said in a quite annoyed manner.  
O  
"Oh look, the chicken's boyfriend is standing up for her. Jeez, can't fight your own battles can you?" He said, making us both blush. I hoped Alex didn't see mine. "Yeah, sorry, but we'll just be leaving." Said the two bullies as they escaped through a beach cave. "Man, what is it with those two?!" Said Alex in irritation. I felt tears well up in my eyes. "Th-that was my prized possession. It-it means a-a lot to me." I said in a small voice. I was now sobbing uncontrollably. Alex must have noticed because he spoke up. "Hey, are you all right?" He asked me in a soothing tone. "N-n-no, they took my relic f-fragment." I said, not even looking at him. "Hey, it's ok, that cave looks like it leads to a dead end." He said to me. "Eve, look at me." He told me, still carrying on the soft tone. I looked up at him and straight into his blue eyes. "It's gonna be ok, I'll help you get it back." He said, surprising me.  
O  
"R-really?" I said, calming down a little. "Oh, thank you so much!" I said. I was so excited that I tackled him to the ground in a big hug. I looked into his eyes again and froze. /He's so cute!/ I thought as I stared into his deep, sea-colored eyes, a blush creeping it's way across my face. I felt like my heart skipped a beat, but not in the bad way. "Uh, can you get off of me?" He asked me, trying and failing to hide his blush. "Oh! S-s-sorry." I said as I quickly got off of him. He stood up. "Well, let's get going then." He said with a smile. /Is this what it feels like to be in love?/ I asked myself silently before following him. /Because if it is, I...like it./ I thought again, smiling to myself as we entered the cave.  
O  
A few miles from town, Austin's Pov:  
"Ugh, Austin, how can we be lost? The directions are right there." Said Ally in an annoyed voice. "But the map is written in footprint ruins." I whined. "I can only read english and unknown script." I explained to her. "Oh, well why didn't you tell me that sooner?" She asked me. "Speaking of footprint ruins, I really need to teach you that. Normally, pokemon learn that at age five." Explained Ally. I blushed, embarrassed. "Let me see." She told me as I handed the map over to her. "Well, it might help a little if you held it correctly, even though you can't read it. Mmm...ok, I think I know where to go now, turns out, we're only a few miles from town." She said with a sigh of relief. "Oh, well I guess I'm just that great at navigation." I said, a little too prideful. Ally just rolled her eyes. "Let's just go silly." She said with a smile as we started walking again.  
O  
**(One hour later)**  
After about an hour, we finally reached what looked to be crossroads. "Hey, there's the guild, let's go." I said before I saw a suspicious looking quadrupedal pokemon wearing a robe looked around and ran off. "Uh, Ally, who was that?" I asked. "I don't know, but it could be an outlaw, let's go check it out." Said Ally with the same level of suspicion in her voice. We managed to spot the pokemon again and followed it to a house. We had to hide behind a corner since it looked around before entering. "Let's go." I told Ally as we walked up to the front door.  
O  
I knocked on the door. "Hey, rescue team here, we need to ask you a few questions." I said in a serious voice. The pokemon opened the door slowly. "What do you want?" Asked the pokemon. Ally just froze at the sound of the pokemon's voice. "Wait, could it be?" Asked Ally. "M-mom?" She asked again. That took me by surprise, but I remained calm. "Ally?" The pokemon said as it sighed and took off the robe. "I was hoping you wouldn't find me this early, I didn't rather expect it either." She said in a soft tone. "Hello my baby." She said in a very motherly voice as Ally ran and gave her a huge hug, crying tears of joy the entire time. This gave me time to acknowledge her appearance. She was mostly pink and white in coloration, with light blue eyes. She had ribbons and bows attached to her body that were a pattern of these colors. One of the bows was attached to her right ear, which was fluffy and big.

"Hello miss um...Grace." I said, thankfully remembering Ally's last name from when she signed our rescue team application form. Thank you ironic photographic memory. I then shook her paw. Ally had stepped back after a while, although I saw she was a bit reluctant to. "I'm Austin." I said, introducing myself. She just laughed. "I know, who do you think sent you guys that letter?" She asked us, completely catching us off guard. "You sent the letter?" I asked. "But of course, I did worry about Ally, all the time actually. It helped that someone was there to love her, but not much, so I sent the letter." She explained. "I trust you found the item I told you about?" She asked me. I pulled out the strange orb. "Yeah, but what was with that weird dungeon?" I asked her. "What, why magic of course." She said with a smile. "My husband and I put a spell on it long ago, just ask Lucario. Ally has magic as well. It may not look like it because young wizard's magic is dormant until a certain age." She explained. "That orb, in fact, is the Grace family magic stimulator, which basically awakens the magic of a young wizard at the age of sixteen." She continued.  
O  
"Wow! This is a lot to take in, and I used to be human." I said to her. "Human?" She she asked me. "Oh, well I used to be human." I explained. "Well, it seems as though I'm not the only one who has surprises." She smiled. "Mom, is dad here too?" Asked Ally hopefully. "Hmm, oh yes, I suppose he will want to see you too haha." She laughed. "Please, come in." She said while ushering us in.  
O  
**(Alex's Pov, Beach cave)**  
When we first entered the cave, it was immediately wet, which at least seemed characteristically correct. Everything else Eve had told me about dungeons made little sense. Anyway, we had been traveling for a while, defeating enemy pokemon as we went, when we came to some stairs. "Man, you really weren't kidding when you said there was going to be stairs." I told Eve. She just smiled at me. She was pretty cute the way she smiled like that all the time. /Wait, why am I thinking this? Could I actually like her? How could I though, I just met her?/ I thought as we got to the next floor and I immediately got slapped in the face by a mud slap attack and fell into the water. By the time I had gotten out, Eve had defeated the attacker and was laughing hard. "You've done this before haven't you?" I asked as we found more stairs and continued on.  
O  
"Yep, I was in my sister's rescue team before and I picked up a few things." She explained to me. "A rescue team basically helps others in need." She continued. "Oh." I said with understanding clear in my voice. Apparently, this was a short dungeon because we were already on the third floor. "I think I spot the stairs." I said as we approached them. The problem was that a shellos was right next to them. "Hold on." I said, getting an idea. I then used my vines to grab the shellos before it could react and threw it into the water. We then quickly ran up the stairs. When we reached the fifth floor, we noticed that it was a dead end where Coffing plus Zubat equals trapped. Eve then stepped up to them, their backs turned.  
O  
"H-hey." She spoke up. They turned around. "Well if it isn't the chicken!" Stated coffing. Eve hesitated and looked back, but I urged her onward. "G-give me back what you stole, it's my personal treasure and it means a lot to me." I commanded. "Whoohoo, hold on there. If you want it so badly, come take it. If not, we could always sell it." That looked like it ticked Eve off. Uh-oh... "Fine, you want a fight? Then here you go!" She shouted as she shot what looked like s shadow ball at him. I jumped in and fired an energy ball straight at Zubat who was caught off guard and was sent crashing into the wall and was out like a light. Wow, all bark and no bite. I thought to myself.  
O  
And it was true, by the time I looked over at Eve, she had already knocked Coffing flat against the floor. After a while, they woke up. "Ugh, fine, just take it!" Said Coffing before he three the relic fragment on the floor. "This was a fluke! Remember that." Said Subat as they left in a hurry. /And they call us wimps?/  
O  
Eve picked it up. "Thank you Alex! I got it back because of you!" She thanked me. We then returned to the entrance.  
O  
Back at the beach, Eve explained to me what the relic fragment was. "This is the relic fragment." She explained. "I don't really know much to say about it, but I just like the pattern." She said, indicative of the strange inscription on the stone. "I want to someday figure out what this stone is for. That's one of the reasons why I wanted to join Wigglytuff's guild and form an exploration team." She stated. "I've always loved tales of treasure and legends. Making historic discoveries would be so great. I was just too cowardly when I went to form a team and I couldn't do it. I guess I just couldn't do it alone." She smiled weekly.  
O  
"Um...listen Alex, if it's not too much of a bother, I know from experience that you have nowhere to go, so, will you form a team with me?" She asked me, surprising me a little. "Well um...ok, you have a point, I don't have anywhere to go, and you're my friend, so I guess I will!" I said while smiling. "Really? Thank you!" She said excitedly, flashing me one of her amazing smiles. "Oh, and thanks again for being my friend snd helping me get my fragment back." She said as she picked up the said rock. "Let's become the greatest exploration team there ever was!" She said with an excited smile. I nodded and we left for the guild.

* * *

**_Author's note:_**  
**_So there's the first chapter guys! Please Read and Review (even you guests, I love feedback) and I will post again later.  
O  
Everyone: See ya!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Wizard?

**_Author's Note:_**

**Hey guys it's time for my next chapter. My updates should become more frequent now that I have nothing else to do. Anyway, it is now time for...SUPER CHARACTER TALKING FUN TIME!**

**Austin: uhhh...ok... *sweat drops***

**Ally: Uh SP18, I think you should lay off the sugar. That was a bit random...**

**O**

**Eve: Since when is he not random?**

**Alex: Opposite day.**

**Ally: Hahaha, you got that right!**

**Austin: Nice one man high five! *high fives Alex***

**Me: Hey, for your information, I consider randomness an art.**

**O**

**Austin: Riiiiiight. *sweat drops* Anyway, don't you have a chapter to write?**

**O**

**Me: *looks in mirror* Oh yeah, let's get started an-hey wait a minute. Why do I have a handle bar mustache drawn on my face?**

**O**

**Eve: Hahaha! Wow, took you long enough. I thought I was gonna have to throw the mirror at you. *rolls on the floor laughing***

**O**

**Me: What?! **

**Eve: *Runs off***

**Me: Hey! Come back here you crazy little fox! *chases Eve***

**O**

**Alex: *sighs* Yep...there goes my girlfriend. Um, Austin, why don't you say the disclaimer or something? I'll be back in a few minutes with a shamefully vine-whipped writer. *walks off***

**O**

**Austin: Well, I guess that all there's left to say is...**

**Me: Ugh. SP18 does not own Pokémon. *faints***

**Alex: Tsk, tsk, tsk. You know SP18, you should really be more careful with a prankster in the house.**

**O**

**Me: Oh shut up...**

**Ally: To the chapter!**

* * *

**Grace Family House, Austin's POV:**

As soon as Ella, Ally's Mom, welcomed us in, she told us to sit down and went into another room to look for Ally's father, Shard. The inside of the house was decorated with all kinds of flowers that I had no hope of ever knowing the names of. Ribbons matching the ones that seemed to be part of Ella's body were hanging in various locations around what I guessed was the living room. Ally and I went over to a couch and sat down. "Austin, this is so great! We found my parents!" Said Ally as she hugged me tightly. "Thank you so much for helping me! I don't think I would have ever seen them again if it weren't for you." She said, tears of joy in her eyes and a radiant smile upon her face. I hugged her back. "Hey, I'd do anything for you Alls." I said with a smile. Ally then kissed me. "I love you so much!" Said Ally as she nuzzled her face into my chest. I sat there holding Ally in that position for a few minutes before Ally's Mom came back into the room.

O

"Oh, you too look so cute together!" Said Ally's Mom as she came back into the room followed by a glaceon who I assumed was Ally's father. "Ally?" Asked Shard in a sort of skeptical manor. Ally and I separated and she ran over and hugged him, nearly knocking him over. "Yeah, it's me." She managed to say before breaking into tears. "I m-missed you guys s-so much." She said, shedding tears of relief. "I know, I know. We're so sorry sweat heart. We only left so we could protect you." Said Shard to his daughter after recovering from his shock. They continued like that for a few minutes before they separated and Ally and I returned to our position.

O

"What is it you had to protect her from exactly?" I asked worriedly while hugging Ally tighter. Ella and Shard just sighed. "His name is Shade. He's been after Ally ever since she was born. I'm afraid he won't stop until he has gotten rid of her." Explained Shard. I felt Ally shiver as she moved in closer to me. I held her paw comfortingly. "Do you have any idea why he would want to do this?" I asked them out of curiosity. "We don't really know at the moment. He's been after us for a while before we ever had Ally. He wasn't always like this though. In fact, he and I used to be good friends." Explained Shard.

O

"Wait. Does he wear a black robe?" I asked. They nodded. "And does he speak in an incredibly creepy voice?" I asked again. "Exactly." Replied Ella. "How did you know?" She asked me. "We've met him before. I've never been so happy to see Pelliper in my life." Said Ally, answering for me. Ally's parents exchanged looks of worry. "It worries me how fast he was able to find you." Said Ella. "By the way, Ally, where's your sister?" She asked worriedly.

O

"We were trying to find her, in the note she said she was going to Wigglytuff's Guild." Explained Ally, taking the said parchment out of our treasure bag. "Oh Wigglytuff's Guild? That's right near here." Said Shard. "You should go find her, we can continue talking about this later. You can never be too careful with Shade around and she should really know about this too." He continued. "We didn't see her when we got here and the guild is at the crossroads. We left right after she did so she should already be here." I explained in a confused tone.

O

Ella and Shard exchanged a look. "I do suppose it is a little late. Why don't you stay here until tomorrow and give Eve time to get there? Knowing her, she's probably somewhere around town." Offered Ella. We agreed and Ally's parents showed us to the guest room and we decided to get a little sleep. Ally and I then laid down on a bed and curled up together like we usually do, I put my arms protectively around Ally's waist and she nuzzled her face into my chest. We then drifted off to sleep, oblivious to Ella and Shard smiling at us in the doorway.

O

**Wigglytuff's Guild, Alex's POV:**

After a while of walking from the beach, we climbed a huge set of stairs that led to a weird looking tent shaped like a Wigglytuff's head. Their was a gate down at what looked like the entrance and a brittle looking wooden grate directly in front of the entrance. Totem poles and torches flanked the tent on both sides casting strange shadows outwards and away from it. Overall, I'd say it was a pretty intimidating scene.

O

"Alright, here's Wigglytuff's Guild." Said Eve as we approached the tent. After a quick glance at the guild, Eve noticeably shivered. "Um, Alex? Doesn't this place just look a little...odd?" Asked Eve in a nervous tone. "Odd? Well I have to say it does look a bit intimidating but nothing seems off about it." I replied, confusion clear in my voice. In response to that, Eve started to back away from the guild. "You know what? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea in the first place." Said Eve nervously before she bolted away from the place, only to be caught by the tail by me.

O

"Oww! Hey! What was that for!" Said Eve with a pained expression on her face and tears in her eyes. I just sighed and smiled at her awkwardly. "I'm sorry Eve but you're not really making any sense. What are you so afraid of?" I asked her calmly, a hint of guilt displayed on my face. "I...I just...I don't really know. I think I'm just a little afraid to fail. I'm not really used to being alone." Said Eve in a depressed voice.

O

"Hey. What are you talking about? You're not alone. You've got me, remember? You've got the best friend you could ever have right here." I said with a laugh while pointing at myself. It sounded a little arrogant, but judging from the smile that had appeared on Eve's face, what I had said was effective. "You're not going to fail because I won't let you. Don't underestimate yourself. Okay?" I continued. Eve's smile widened as she nearly knocked me down with a hug to the neck. She seemed to be crying, which would explain why I felt my back become wet with tears. After a while, she pulled away and looked me in the eyes, a smile upon her face. "Thank you." She said sweetly before kissing me on the cheek. I immediately blushed. "W-what was that for?" I asked in an embarrassed tone.

0

She just smirked at me. "Guess you'll have to figure that out for yourself." She replied in a smug sounding voice before she winked at me and broke the hug. She then walked up to the grate, leaving me looking shocked.

O

/What just happened?/ I thought as I stared after her, my face red. I shook it off and walked over to her. Eve stepped onto the grate. After a few seconds, a voice could be heard from below the grate. "Pokémon detected, pokémon detected!" Said the voice. I saw Eve tense so I grabbed her paw. "Hey. It's ok." I told her calmly. She just smiled and relaxed a little. Suddenly, another voice could be heard. "Who's footprint? Who's footprint Diglet?" Asked voice two in an extremely loud voice. "The footprint is Eevee's, the footprint is Eevee's!" Said voice one, who's name I now assumed was Diglet. "Um...ok, you may enter. There's someone else with you. Get them to stand on the grate." Said voice two, seemingly from behind the gated entrance.

O

I assumed he meant me so I stepped onto the grate for evaluation, or whatever they called it. "Pokémon detected, pokémon detected. The footprint is...the footprint is...um..." Said Diglet in a confused sounding voice. "What? What is the footprint Diglet? Come on, you can't tell me ya don't know." Said voice two. "I don't know ok." Shouted Diglet. "What?! Seriously Diglet? Sentry duty is supposed to be your thing isn't it? What do you mean you don't know?" Asked voice two. "I don't know what I don't know!" Replied Diglet.

O

"What's going on? Are they arguing?" Asked Eve. I just shrugged. This was getting on my nerves. I decided to just tell them my species. "Would you stop arguing? I'm a snivy for crying out loud." I practically shouted down the whole. "What? Oh, the footprint is Snivy's, the footprint is Snivy's." Said Diglet lamely. "Guess you don't see very many snivy around these parts. Ok, you may enter." He continued before the gate at the entrance opened, signifying that we were aloud to enter.

O

"Great we're aloud in!" Said Eve with a smile. "Let's go." She continued as she walked in the entrance. I followed soon after.

O

Inside the tent, it appeared that the guild went underground judging from the ladder that led there. "Oh, um Alex. Can you go down first? I'm really not good with ladders, being quadrupedal and all. It would be easier for me if I fell to have someone to catch me." Said Eve, sounding embarrassed. "Ok." I replied before climbing down the ladder through the small whole, careful so that my tail didn't get in my way. At the bottom of the ladder, I stepped off onto a grassy floor.

O

_/How is that even possible?/_ I thought before I called for Eve to come down. She did so slowly, but I could tell she was having trouble. She managed however and was soon down on the floor beside me. "You gonna be ok always having to climb up and down that?" I asked her. "I'll get used to it. Don't worry." She assured me. We then looked into the room we had dropped down into. There were pokémon of many kinds doing various things around the place. Eve and I walked to the center of the room. "I wonder if all of these pokémon are exploration teams?" Said Eve as she looked on in awe. Suddenly, a bird looking pokémon came up from another ladder that seemed to go down to another level. He walked up to us.

O

"Excuse me. Are you two the ones who just came in?" Asked the pokémon. "Um, yes, yes we are. And you are?" I asked out of curiosity. "I am Chatot, the head of intelligence around the guild and also the guildmaster's right-hand pokémon. Now shoo. Leave the premises. We don't have time for sales people or silly surveys." Said Chatot in a quite serious yet unprofessional tone. "What? Oh, no we aren't here for any of that. We came here to form an exploration team." Said Eve enthusiastically. Chatot just looked at us, shocked. He then turned around and started mumbling to himself. "Uh Chatot? You ok over there?" I asked after a while of this.

O

Chatot quickly turned around. "Huh, oh. Quite yes, it's just that we don't usually have young pokémon come through here aspiring to become apprentices. Usually they just run off or something." Replied Chatot nervously although I had overheard most of what he said about the rigorous training they had here, which I seriously doubted. Eve just winced at that statement. "Anyway, if you two will follow me, I must take you to the guildmaster to get you signed up." Said Chatot as he walked, or rather hopped off, only to cone back since we didn't follow. "Anything wrong here? Come along now~." Said Chatot in a rhythmic tone. We then followed him down the second ladder. Eve seemed to have an easier time going down this one. I guessed that she was getting used to it.

O

Chatot led us to a door with a Wigglytuff like emblem carved into it. Eve immediately ran up to a window excitedly. "Wow. We're two levels down but you can still see the sun!" Said Eve enthusiastically. This seemed to annoy Chatot. "Oh hush now! The guild was built into the side of a cliff so of course you would be able to see outside." Explained Chatot. Chatot then knocked on the door. "Hello? Guildmaster? I'm coming in." Said Chatot before he turned back to us. "Now let me be clear. Never should you even think about being discourteous to our guildmaster." Said Chatot before he opened the door and ushered us inside.

O

When we walked into the room, we saw a big pink pokémon standing with it's back to us. "Hello Guildmaster, I have here a few pokémon who have requested audience with you." Said Chatot calmly, only to be answered by what I thought to be snores. Chatot must've heard it too by the look on his face. "Err, Guildmaster...hello?" Continued Chatot. After Chatot, again, received no response, he walked up to the Guildmaster and proceeded to try to awaken him. Suddenly, without warning, the Guildmaster turned around quickly and used what I presumed to be the move hypervoice directly in Chatot's face which surprisingly knocked him into the wall behind us. "Hya, I'm Wigglytuff, the Guildmaster of this guild. You want to become apprentices? Then let's do it. It's always fun to have new friendly friends around isn' it Chatot?" Said Wigglytuff at a rapid pace. After a while with no answer from Chatot, Wigglytuff spoke again.

O

"Chatot?" He asked again before noticing Chatot was on the floor behind us. "Chatot, why are you sleeping? We have new friends to recruit." Continued the Guildmaster, his smile never leaving his face. Eve giggled beside me while I tried to conceal a laugh. Chatot, who I had assumed was knocked unconscious, suddenly spoke up. "Ugh, huh? Oh, my apologies Guildmaster, I um...must have dosed off?" Said Chatot with a sigh, sounding completely unsure as he was picking himself off of the ground. "Anyway, so do you two want to form a team together?" Asked Wigglytuff as if nothing had even happened. We both nodded. "Great! Friends should always stick together. Now just one more thing. What will your team name be?" Asked Wigglytuff.

O

Eve pondered this for a moment before she spoke up. "Oh ok, that's easy. We'll call it Team Eviolite!" Said Eve with a smile. Wigglytuff seemed to be trying to remember something. "Hmm, that sounds familiar. Chatot, do you remember the name Eviolite? He asked Chatot. "Hmm? Oh, yes. Team Eviolite is the name of the rescue team that saved the world from that meteor. It was all over the news paper. Um...the members were named...Austin and Ally." Confirmed Chatot.

O

/What? A meteor? What's with this world?/ Eve spoke up. "Yeah, that's my sister and her boyfriend. I used to be in their team before coming here." She explained. Chatot looked shocked. Wigglytuff just smiled. "Great! It's great to learn things about our friends before we recruit them. Anyway, let's get you registered!" Said Wigglytuff before he proceeded to write something down and shouted. "Yoom-tah! Ok your team is now registered." He continued. He then went to look for something. After a few seconds, he returned with a small golden treasure box. "Here is your exploration team starter kit. Go ahead and look inside friendly friends!" Said Wigglytuff with a huge smile.

O

We proceeded to open the box. Inside was a pink bow, an interesting looking scarf, a rolled up map, a small satchel-like bag, and what looked like a badge. "What are these?" I asked him. "Right there is the treasure bag, you can use that to store any necessary items you buy or find in a dungeon. You also have your treasure map, and your official exploration team badge. Now, the scarf and bow?Those are very special rare items. The pink bow can increase all of your stats and the quick scarf can help increase your speed." Explained Wigglytuff. I then took out the scarf and proceeded to put it around my neck. Eve then took the flower off of her ear and tried to put on the bow only to drop it on the floor. I guess having no fingers would be a problem there.

O

I proceeded to pick up the bow. "May I?" I asked, trying to help her. "Huh? Oh, yes. Thank you." Said Eve as she blushed out of embarrassment. After taking a minute to figure out how the bow worked, I gently put the bow where Eve's flower used to be. "How do I look?" Asked Eve nervously. I stood there a moment, examining her. She really was cute. The way her lush, brown fur shone in the light, always looking perfectly groomed. She couldn't seem to keep her fluffy tail still, which made me smile a bit. I loved the way the white fur that puffed out around her neck looked like a cloud floating through the sky. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of pink that perfectly matched the bow. "You look beautiful." I said with a smile.

O

She just struck a pose. "Really? Thanks. I've never really thought of myself that way." She said shyly. Wigglytuff then spoke up. "Anyway, it's getting a little late. Chatot, show our new friends to their room." Said Wigglytuff kindly. Chatot the led us out of the Guildmaster's chamber and down a hallway to the left. We stopped at a door at the end of the hallway. "This will be where you will be living as you train as apprentices here." Explained Chatot as he wrote our team name on the door. "Wait, a boy and a girl in the same room?" I asked him nervously. "Hmm? But of course. The guild doesn't have enough rooms to suit each member after all. Is that going to be a problem?" Asked Chatot with a suspicious look in his eyes.

O

"Huh? Oh o-of course n-not." We both said simultaneously, blushes upon our faces. Chatot continued to look at us accusingly for a moment before opening the door and escorting us inside. Inside the room, there were three straw beds on the floor and a window overlooking the ocean. "Morning briefing and breakfast are early in the morning so make sure to get some sleep." Warned Chatot before he left us to ourselves.

O

"Oh this is so great! I'm finally a member of Wigglytuff's guild!" Exclaimed Eve as she jumped up and down with excitement. "Thank you so much for forming a team with me." She continued as she proceeded to give me a hug. After a while, she let go. "We should get some sleep." She suggested and we both laid down in our respective beds. Eve went to sleep almost instantly but I laid there and thought for a moment.

O

/Ok, so now I am an apprentice at the guild. I love being friends with Eve. She is pretty cute, but first things first. How did I end up on that beach? Did I wash up from the waves somehow? That still wouldn't explain how I fell into the water, or even turned into a pokémon. Is there a reason I'm supposed to be here? Am I here to help Eve, or am I supposed to do something else? I...I guess I can think about this some more later. For now I should just enjoy being friends with Eve./ I thought before I drifted off to sleep.

O

(Two hours later, Eve's POV)

About two hours after we had gone to bed, it had started to storm and I had woken up due to the thunder. I never told anyone, but I was really scared of thunderstorms. I couldn't get back to sleep, nearly jumping up every time the thunder crashed. After a while, Alex seemed to notice this. The storm must have woken him up as well. "Eve? You're still awake? It's the middle of the night." He said to me in concern. "You ok?" He continued. I was too nervous to tell him so I lied. "N-no I-I'm ok." I replied before turning over, facing away from him. "Eve. Are you afraid of thunder?" He asked me in a calm but serious tone. "W-what, me? O-of course I-I'm not. W-what kind o-of person is s-scared of th-thunder? Definitely n-not me!" I said, unable to stop stuttering. I turned over again while continuing to shiver. "Eve." He said to me calmly. I looked back over at him to see a worried expression on his face. I guess I just caved after that. "Ok fine. I'm scared of thunder. I know it's crazy." I said feeling embarrassed just as the thunder crashed again and I curled up in fear.

O

I heard Alex sigh. "Eve, it's not crazy. It's natural to be scared of that. It's not going to hurt you though." He replied to me. I just stared at him. He must have seen how scared I was because he looked at me compassionately and sighed. "Eve. Why don't you come over here and sleep next to me?" He asked me. I was shocked. "W-w-what?! Um...n-no that's ok." I told him.

O

"Eve...it's ok. Come on." He said kindly while patting a space beside him. I just stared at him with a huge blush upon my face. "O...ok." I told him shyly before I walked over to him and laid down right next to him. There wasn't really enough room to keep apart so my side rubbed up against him, making me blush even deeper. /He's so warm./ I thought before he wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked up at him. "You ok now?" He asked me calmly. I just rested my head under his neck and made a content sound in response. "Thank you." I said with a smile before I closed my eyes. "You'll always be safe with me." Said Alex gently before I finally fell asleep.

O

(Outside Grace family house 10:00pm, Austin's POV)

After I made sure Ally had fallen asleep, I snuck out of her parents' house. There was something I had been meaning to do since I got here, so I carefully left for the cross-roads. When I got there, I had arrived at a decently sized, vibrant looking tree. After thinking for a while, I came up with a decent idea, though it was probably not one of the most conventional methods. I readied my tail for an iron tail attack. I never understood why, but focusing my energy into my tail seemed to come more naturally than charging up an electric type attack. After a few seconds, my tail began to glow a bright white and I began my work. Being as careful as I could, I slowly began to use my tail to carve something into the tree. It took me a while with how much energy it was taking me to keep a constant iron tail and how careful I was so as to not make any imperfections. About a half hour later, I had finally finished. What I had carved was a surprise for Ally. It was a heart carved into the tree with the words Austin + Ally in the center. It did sound a little cliché, but it was a classic romantic gesture. I stood there admiring it for a while before it suddenly lit up with a strange light for a few seconds, causing me to stare at it in confusion.

O

"Hmm, so it seams my suspicions are confirmed." Said a voice from behind me. I turned around, startled by the whoever snuck up behind me. I was relieved to find that it was Ella who had said that. "Oh, I'm quite sorry I startled you. Guess I shouldn't have spoken so suddenly." She continued with a laugh. "What are you doing here?" I asked her out of curiosity.

O

"Huh? Oh, I was going out for a bit to get some fresh air when I saw you leave, so I decided to follow you. It took me a while to figure out what you were doing, but when I did, I couldn't help but watch. What you were doing is actually an early childhood magic exercise. It's how us parent wizards tell which of our children if any inherited magic from us. It's also how we figured out that Eve did not inherit any magic from us, which is quite rare I must add, though it usually involves a simpler emotional symbol. If the symbol lights up, then magic is present in the child." She explained to me.

O

"What does this have to with me then?" I asked her, confused. "It lit up didn't it?" She asked me, to which I nodded. "Then that means magic is present in you. Very powerful magic as it turns out. When you do it on a tree, it's basically an advanced charm, even more so if a symbol of love is used. It's supposed to help the tree continue to grow. If not done correctly, it would have become unstable and exploded, which is never a pretty site. Even I can barely do it." Ella continued.

O

I walked up to her. "How is it possible that I was able to do it? I may not have my memory, but I do know that magic doesn't exist where I come from." I explained to her. This made her think for a minute. "Hmm...well, there is a way you could have developed it. It's actually how my husband developed magic. It involves a quite strong emotional connection with an inherent wizard, which you seem to have with Ally. You along with Shard would be classified as transent wizards. A transent wizard is someone who receives magic through a strong emotional connection with an inherent wizard. It's not a very common occurrence, but wizards of your kind are often extremely powerful, which would explain how you pulled off that quite advanced charm." She explained. "Shade will definitely be more hesitant once he realizes what you are, but he'll eventually make another appearance. I'm still surprised that you confronted him before. He rarely shows himself in public." She continued.

O

"That is an issue for another time though. I would actually like to talk to you about Ally." She said, changing the subject. "What about her?" I asked confusedly. "Well, I just wanted to know how my daughter's boyfriend felt about her. I do know you love her, of course, but I just want to hear what you think about her you know? As a mother, I'm naturally curious about anything having to do with my children." She explained. "Oh. Well, where do I start? I mean, she's cute, beautiful, smart, kind, and extremely loyal. I can proudly say that if she hadn't found me in the forest on that random day, I wouldn't be alive right now. I had amnesia, and was completely ignorant of how to survive in this world, being that I was originally a human. I owe her my life. She's taught me so much, but I still can't help but worry about her sometimes. I mean, she was extremely hurt when I was nearly forced to leave her and return to my world and I just don't think she's completely over it. She just doesn't mention it anymore. In addition to that, she has asthma. Every time we go into a dungeon or a place that has a lot of dust or sand blowing around I'm worried that she's going to have another asthma attack and I won't know what to do. I'm lucky she didn't die last time it happened." I told her, half pouring out my heart about anything having to do with Ally.

O

"Hmm...you really do care about her. I wouldn't be surprised if you sacrificed yourself to save her life. You're a lot like Shade, before he became evil of course. He's also a transent wizard. He went bad when the love of his life went missing. They were an extremely lovely couple. In fact, I don't thing there was a day I saw them apart before Sarah disappeared. He blamed my husband for her disappearance and that's one of the major reasons why he's after our family." She told me. I don't know why, but I felt like she was hiding something. "What are the other reasons?" I asked her. Ella looked a little nervous for a second when I said that. "That's a matter for another time I'm afraid. We should get back to the house now, you're going to need to sleep if you're going to find Eve tomorrow and I don't think you want to worry Ally, do you? Just remember, when the time comes, you have my blessing." She said with a wink before she turned around and motioned for me to follow.

O

_/Her blessing?/_ I thought in shock while following her. _/Wow, I wasn't planning on proposing to Ally anytime soon, but I guess getting her mother's blessing is a good thing. Right?/_

O

When we got back, I was surprised to see that Ally was awake when I walked into the guest room. "So where were you this late at night huh?" She asked me suspiciously. "Huh? Oh I just went out to get some fresh air. Your mom followed me and we talked for a minute." I explained to her. I didn't tell her about my magic because she would probably ask how I figured that out and the heart was a surprise for the next day. She looked at me suspiciously for a minute before she let it go. "Oh, ok. I was just worried about you, that's all." She replied. That made me feel a bit guilty. I sighed before I walked over to her and hugged her. "It's ok. I'm sorry. I should've told you where I was going." I told her calmly with a hint of remorse in my voice. She smirked at me. "I forgive you." She said jokingly before she kissed me. "Come on, we should get some sleep. We need to find your sister tomorrow." I said with a laugh.

O

(The next morning, Alex's POV)

"Hey! Up and at 'em, it's morning!" Shouted an extremely loud voice, immediately waking us up. Unfortunately, waking up seemed to be a bad idea considering the guy's voice was deafening. I sensed he was going to yell again so I got up quickly. "Alright, alright we're up, ugh." I stated with my hand on my head. As it turns out, waking up from an extremely loud voice is not good on the ears, though I didn't know exactly where they were. Eve was on the floor with her paws covering both of her big ears. "Does he have to yell? Talk about exploding my ear drums." Said Eve in pain. I just put my hand on her back as if to say, "I know how you feel". The guy, who I now saw was Loudred, was standing in our doorway looking at us in an annoyed looking fashion. "Great. Now why don't you two love birds get to the morning cheers before you're late?!" He asked us commandingly , making us both blush. "We're not a couple." I stated, trying to explain it to him, but he didn't look too convinced given we were sleeping together. "Riiiight. Anyway, hurry up. I'm not gonna be late because you two overslept and trust me, you don't either." He continued before walking out the door.

O

Eve and I both got up. "What was he talking about? Morning cheers?" Asked Eve sleepily. "We signed up for the guild yesterday. Remember?" I asked her. She suddenly became more alert. "Wait a minute, that means we totally overslept! Come on, we can't be late on the first day!" She said urgently before we ran out of the room. When we got to the main room, everyone seemed to be lined up in attendance, well, except for us. We quickly ran to our spots. Eve ended up right behind me. "You're late rookies!" Shouted Loudred. "Oh be quite, hasn't anyone ever told you you have a ridiculously loud voice?" Scolded Chatot. Loudred just mumbled under his breath.

O

"Ok, so I see that everyone is in attendance?" Said Chatot examining the crowd. "Ok time to start the morning cheers. Guildmaster, everyone is in attendance." Said Chatot, apparently cueing the Wigglytuff to come out of his chamber. Suddenly, the door to the guildmaster's chamber opened and he stepped out. "Alright Guildmaster, it's time to brief the apprentices." Said Chatot in a seemingly over-rehearsed tone, only to be answered by Wigglytuff's quite loud snoring. Everyone laughed in response to this. I assumed that this had happened before. I heard whispers from some of the other apprentices.

O

"Who couldn't see that coming?" Whispered someone. "Uh, is anyone else creeped out by his open eyes?" Said someone else. "Um...ok. Thank you Guildmaster for your um...words of wisdom. Ok everyone, time for the cheers." Stated Chatot after getting over that awkward moment. Eve and I didn't know the cheers so we just quietly listened. "One, don't shirk work! Two, run away and pay! Three, smiles go for miles!" Chanted the entire guild as we tried to memorize the words. "Ok apprentices, time to get to work!" Said Chatot as they cheered again and left to do their assigned jobs. Eve then turned to me.

O

"So, what do you think we should do?" She asked me, tilting her head in confusion. I was about to respond before the voice of Diglet interrupted me. Strangely, the room went quiet. "Wait what are your names? Austin and Ally? Wait a minute. What!?" Said Diglet sounding surprised. Everybody left their stations and went up to the first floor. Eve just looked at me with a shocked expression. "Come on!" She said with a smile as we rushed up the latter. When we got to the first floor, everyone seemed to be crowded around two pokémon at the center of the room. One of them was a pikachu carrying what looked to be a larger version of our treasure bag. I didn't really know pikachu could have blue eyes, although neither did I think that about a Snivy and look at what I am. Standing right next to him was an eevee that looked exactly like Eve in every whay, except for the eyes which were emerald green.

O

"Ok everyone, back away from our guests. We do not need you to crowd around them like crazed fans. It's unbecoming." Said Chatot trying to settle everyone down. "So Austin, Ally. What brings you two here to our guild?" Asked Chatot. The Eevee, who I now recognized as Eve's twin sister, spoke up. "We came to see my sister Eve. Is she here?" She answered. Everyone just went quiet and stared back at us before making room for us to see them. Eve ran up and nearly tackled Ally to the ground in a huge hug, laughing all the way. "What are you doing here?" She asked, still giggling. "Coming to join your team of course. What, did you think we'd actually let you leave without us?" Asked Ally in a teasing manner. The guild members went back to there respective jobs. I walked up to them just as they let go. Austin and Ally just looked at me. "Hey Austin, Ally, this is Alex. He's my best friend and partner." Said Eve, introducing us. "Austin, you and Alex have something in common. Alex used to be human as well." She continued. The pikachu, who I now knew to be Austin, looked at me with a shocked expression. "Wait, you used to be human too?" He asked me to which I nodded. "Yeah, Eve's already told me about you being human at one point. It's great to have someone with the same experience I guess." I said in response while shaking his paw.

O

Chatot suddenly cut in. "So you two plan on joining our new apprentices?" He asked curiously. They both nodded. "Ok, well I will inform the Guildmaster on this. In the meantime, we should get you guys a mission. Follow me please." Said Chatot as he went to stand next to a board over to the left side of the room. We soon followed. "It's a good thing you two showed up today. This makes things a lot easier to explain." Said Chatot pointedly at Austin and Ally. "Ok, so this is the job request board. Pokémon from all over leave requests for our guild and they are placed here for our exploration teams to choose as missions. Let me see." Said Chatot as he was looking through the missions that were pinned on the board. "Hmm, this one looks like it will be fine." Said Chatot as he took a piece of paper off of the board and proceeded to hand it to me. We all looked at it. Eve started to read over my shoulder.

O

"Hello dear readers, my name is Spoink. I have left this request because I need help. A thief has run off with my most prized possession, my pear. I have heard though, that my pearl has been spotted on a rocky bluff, but this bluff is reported to be extremely unsafe as it is a treacherous mystery dungeon. Please kind readers, will you be so kind as to go get my pear? -From Spoink."

O

When Eve stopped reading, she spoke up. "Wait. We're just going to go fetch an item that somebody dropped? Can't we do something a little more exciting, like discovering a new location or exploring some unknown dungeon?" She questioned, complaining. "Oh hush now! As a normal rank team, you have to start from the bottom. Besides, being in an exploration team isn't just about exploring new places, it's also about helping those in need. You, Austin and Ally should know that better than anyone." Scolded Chatot. "Now off you go. I'll have to go talk to the Guildmaster about your new apprentices so I can get you badges. Oh, and Eve, here is your badge. The Guildmaster fan be so forgetful sometimes." Said Chatot while shaking his head and heading down the latter.

O

Eve looked to be sulking about the mission so I patted her back softly. "It's ok Eve. Of course we have to start off at the bottom. We are a new team." I told her while giving her a smile. She calmed down soon after. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you two." I said to Austin and Ally. "You too." They said back. "Oh, Eve, I have something to tell you. Mom and Dad are alive. They're actually here in town." Said Ally in excitement. "What!? They are? How?" Asked Eve with the same excitement. "Austin, I'm gonna go explain everything to Eve, you can talk to Alex for a minute." Said Ally before she and Eve went over to the other side of the room. I just smiled. "Man, she is so cute." I said out loud before I threw my hands in front of my mouth. Austin just stared at me with a smile. "Did I just say that out loud?" I asked him rhetorically. He just laughed. "Yep, you kind of did." He replied. "Let me guess. You like Eve don't you?" He asked me, still laughing. I blushed. "Is it that obvious?" I asked him.

O

"Yeah pretty much. If your words didn't make it obvious then it's the way you look at and behave around her." He replied. "Please don't tell her." I pleaded. "Don't worry dude, that's your job." He said with a laugh. "Um, any chance you could give me advice? She confuses me sometimes." I asked him. He just laughed. "My advice would be to keep doing whatever you've been doing because she seems to be really close to you already. I don't really know what else to tell you with the way Eve is." Said Austin while rubbing the back of his neck. "She isn't really outward with her emotions. We didn't even know she was lonely until she told us." He explained. "Lonely?" I asked. "Yeah, our team is made up by two couples and I guess she just feels left out. It's good to know we don't have that problem anymore. The rescue team association wouldn't let but two of us leave since we aren't at a high enough rank yet." He continued just as Ally and Eve came back over to us. "We should get going guys, I don't think Chatot would like it if we were late on the first mission." Said Ally before we headed out for the Drenched Bluff.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

**So how was it? Beginning with this chapter, this will be the normal length of my chapters. Please continue reading and reviewing!**

**O**

**Austin: Well at least he calmed down a bit.**

**Ally: I guess vine whips have a way of doing that.**

**Me: Yeah that wasn't fun.**

**Alex: Don't chase my girlfriend then.**

**Eve: I guess I sort of deserved it, although I'm not done with my pranks.**

**O**

**Me: Great, well...see you guys later.**

* * *

**SnivyPro18...**


	3. Chapter 3: Alex, Eve, and Friendships!

**Ch.3: Alex, Eve, and new friendships!**  
O

**Author's Note:**

**O**

**Hey guys, it's been a while. I'm so sorry for the two month wait, but for those of you who have a lot of college classes to take, you know how busy I am. Even so, I will try my best to update more frequently. Anyway, here is the chapter you have been waiting for.**

**O**

**Austin: Wow, took you long enough, but I guess you have been busy so I'll give you that.  
O  
Ally: Finally, it's been a while since our story has been told.  
O  
Eve: Hey it's our story too!  
O  
Alex: Yeah, in fact, it's mostly about us so don't count us out!  
O  
Ally: hehe, sorry.  
O  
Me: Ok...well, I can see you guys haven't lost sight of your personalities so I'm doing a good job. Now, on to the chapter!**  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Drenched Bluff, Alex's POV:  
O  
After a few hours of walking, we reached the Dungeon called Drenched Bluff due to the relatively close proximity it had to the guild. I seriously hoped that other dungeons weren't as far of a walk regardless, but I somehow knew that there was no hope in the matter.  
O  
"So this is the Drenched Bluff." I said out loud to no one in particular. The dungeon had appeared to have a dark, cave-like entrance which didn't allow for much visibility into it's depth. Scattered along the entrance to the cave was an arrangement of huge rocks that had strangely seemed to take on a sort of artistic placement despite being noticeably untouched by pokémon. In the center of the two set's of rocks was the short dirt path leading into the dark cave in which mine and Eve's first mission together was to take place. All in all, the dungeon was pretty intimidating. What is with dungeons and their seemingly unearthly atmospheres anyway?  
O  
Seeing as our other two companions, Austin and Ally, had apparently saved the world from a meteor as I've been told, I seriously doubted that they felt quite the same way about the dungeon. I looked to my right to see Eve, who had a look of anticipation mixed with a bit of fear in her eyes. I wanted to say something to comfort her, but I had a feeling that with her personality, I wouldn't be getting anywhere by doing so. I secretly found her personality quite cute, though I would probably never admit to it. She seemed to catch me observing her as she tilted her head in an effort to look confused while she noticeably chuckled.  
O  
"What are you staring at?" She giggled as she stared at me playfully. This seemed to snap me out of my um...daydream.  
O  
"Huh? O-oh um...I uh...n-nothing r-really." I stuttered, finally realizing what I was doing as I blushed in embarrassment. I really hoped she didn't notice, though part of me knew she hadn't missed it as obvious as it was. She just giggled cutely.  
O  
"No no, it's ok. I don't mind if you stare at me, especially since your reaction to my question was so hysterical." She teased with a laugh. She just stared at my completely perplexed expression that was displayed across my face. She sighed with a laugh. "Come on Alex, Austin and Ally have finished checking supplies. It's time to start the mission." She said as she proceeded to push me from behind to get me going. I snapped out of my trance-like state as we met up with the others who had wandered closer to the entrance as we had talked.  
O  
"You guys done with your little flirt fest?" Teased Austin with a chuckle. I just rolled my eyes at him.  
O  
Ally shook her head with a sigh. "This is gonna be a long mission. Let's go guys!" She spouted before she and Austin entered the cave. Eve and I exchanged a look. Oddly enough, before we could even begin to walk into the dungeon, the world became dark for a moment.  
O  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
After a few seconds of the darkness, I suddenly tumbled straight onto the ground face-first. I was about to get up before Eve suddenly popped up and landed straight on top of me, forcing me to give out a gasp from the suddenly surprising, slightly heavy, fluffy pokémon that had just landed on top of me. Eve quickly got off. "Sorry!" She exclaimed with a small amount of guilt in her tone. Austin and Ally just stood off to the side, laughing like crazy at our displeasure.  
O  
"What the heck just happened?" I asked them as I got up and dusted myself off. They just laughed again.  
O  
"I guess your exploration team badges and our rescue team badges are on the same frequency. One of the more simple functions of our badges transports other team members to our side if we enter a dungeon or another floor without them, though I seriously doubt that our badges are as advanced as those made with funds from the guild." Explained Ally.  
O  
"Instant transportation is disorienting isn't it?" Laughed Austin. I just ignored him.  
O  
"What do you mean more advanced? I asked before my badge emitted a peculiar beeping sound that made me jump slightly in surprise. I quickly detached it from my scarf and looked at it. The orb-like object in the center of the badge seemed to be glowing, the same simultaneously happening to Eve's badge. I pushed the orb to find that it was actually a button. Immediately after I pressed it, a strange voice emitted from the badge.  
O  
"As owner of this badge and a member of Exploration Team Eviolite, please enter your name for confirmation that you are admitted to use it's features." Spoke the badge. The button in the middle then lit up again. I pressed it once more before a sort-of keyboard hologram emitted from a small lens on the was a bit strange, but I regardlessly proceeded to type in my name and press, or rather touch, enter. The badge just beeped for a minute, as if processing something, before the same computerized yet slightly feminine voice spoke up again.  
O  
"Exploration Team member Alex the snivy successfully recognized. Activating map and transceiver functions." It began processing again. After a short while, another hologram shot out from the badge's lens. The projection display seemed to be a map-like panel with two white beacons lighting up in one point of what I guessed to be a coordinate in the dungeon. Two other yellow beacons seemed to show up for Austin and Ally, undoubtably due to their rescue badges. The map then closed as I pressed the center button again.  
O  
"Transceiver function may be used to contact each individual member of Team Eviolite. Data analysis suggests that you have two other members on your team who lack a proper badge. Please note that you will not be able to communicate with those members until proper badges have been obtained. This function as well as others including navigator mode may be accessed through the home menu that should be displayed in front of you as I inform you of this. Welcome to Team Eviolite Alex the snivy." Concluded the badge's navigator before it, or she, went dark again. I looked over toward Eve to see that her badge had already done the same. Austin and Ally just stared at us.  
O  
"Man, I cannot wait to get my new badge." Exclaimed the both of them before we proceeded further into the dungeon.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
? POV:  
O  
"Hey! Get back here you runt!" Came the angry shouts from my pursuers as I ran to get away from them. Here's the thing. My name is Kalamari, or Mari for short and I'm a mudkip. The reason I'm running? Well, that's pretty simple really. I'm a thief, or at least I was today. Now I know what you're thinking, what was my motive? Well, to be honest, I really don't know. As I was running, I spotted someone up ahead. A growlithe. I suddenly had an idea, it was a desperate one, but it would work.  
O  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
(One hour earlier, Flint's Pov)  
"Flint honey, wake up!" Shouted my mom, an espeon, from another room in an attempt to wake me up. I knew better than to ignore her so I forced my eyes open and slowly pushed myself out of bed. As you may have heard, my name is Flint and I'm a growlithe.  
O  
"Alright mom I'm up." I shouted into the other room to avoid any further conflict in the matter. I walked into the kitchen to find her standing in the doorway.  
O  
"Good morning sweetie, would you like me to make you some breakfast?" She asked, curiosity clear in her eyes. I, however, had other plans.  
O  
"Nah, I think I'll just go take a walk today. Is that ok?" I asked.  
O  
"Of course honey, be careful now." My mom has always been a bit overprotective. She always seems to worry about me, though I couldn't blame her. She really hasn't been the same since my dad, an archanine, died. I grabbed an oran berry and left through the front door of the house.  
O  
I always loved this town, pokémon talking and going about their normal everyday business, shops open all around the square with their owners carrying on with their usual jobs and making conversation, and a wonderful beach in perfect proximity.  
O  
I headed left from my house and began my walk through the town square. As I was walking, I was greeted by nearly every shop keeper.  
O  
"Hey Flint, how's our favorite customer?" Asked the Keckleon brothers in perfect synchronization. It always creeped me out how they could do that.  
O  
"Hey Cam and Leon, I'm just going for a short walk. How's business?" I questioned casually. They just smiled with a laugh.  
O  
"Great. Business is still as frequent as ever. Our profits just seem to continue to grow each year, quite due to the growing number of exploration teams that use our service I must say." Said Leon, though I could see that his brother wasn't in complete agreement.  
O  
"I beg to differ. I think what's attracting more business to us is our new variety of products and the shop's friendly atmosphere. I still say selling perfect apples would give us more business with how much Wigglytuff likes them but Leon just doesn't think we'd pull a profit from just one customer. Said Cam to his brother.  
O  
"I said it once and I'll say it again. There just isn't enough demand to match the cost of each apple." He argued. I just had to make a suggestion.  
O  
"Why don't you just send someone to go collect them from apple woods? It's not too far from here and I don't think it would be much of a hassle. Maybe you could even hire an exploration team to do it."  
O  
The two brothers seemed to contemplate this for a moment. "Ehh, no I don't think Chatot would like that idea very much and it wouldn't really be appropriate to take up an explorer's time that could be spent helping those in need." Said Leon with a sigh.  
O  
"And it's not like we're pressed for time. Our profit margins are fine as is after all." Added Cam. I just laughed.  
O  
"Ok guys, I've got to go. Nice talking with you." I then walked off in the direction of the crossroads. When I got there, everything seemed normal until a mudkip suddenly ran behind me looking terrified.  
O  
"Hey, are you ok? I asked the mudkip who looked to be female by her size. I suddenly heard shouts out in the direction the mudkip had come. I stood in front of her protectively while I waited for the two pokémon to catch up.  
O  
"Hey! Move out of the way so we can get that pesky mudkip. She's a sneaky little thief!" Said one of the two, a charmander. The other, a sneazle, just stood out to the side trying to catch his breath.  
O  
I realized how scared the mudkip was so I tried to reason with the guy. "Hey, isn't there possibly a way we can work this out? Preferably non-violent?"  
O  
"Non-violent?! How can you say that? She's a thief! She stole my friend here's necklace." Said the charmander motioning toward the sneazle.  
O  
"Hold on, let me handle this." I said as I turned towards the mudkip. "Is what he said true?" I asked her calmly. She just nervously nodded. I then moved closer so as to speak into her um...ear.

"Why don't you just hand me the necklace. I promise, I won't let them hurt you." I whispered calmly. She just nodded and took the necklace out from a small bag she kept around her shoulder and handed it to me. I then turned around.  
O  
"Here, I think this was all a misunderstanding." I said as I handed over the necklace to which the charmander excepted.  
O  
"Hmm, I guess we'll just let her off the hook since we got it back. Thanks um..."  
O  
"Flint." I finished for him. We shook paws and the two just walked away. I then turned to face the mudkip. "Why did you steal that?" I asked her.  
O  
"Oh, thank's my name is Mari, nice to meet you." She said sarcastically with a laugh. Her smile didn't last for long however. "The truth is, I don't really know I just um...felt compelled to do it I guess." She explained to me. "Thank's for the help by the way. I'm on parole, I really don't need to be arrested again. I don't want to go to prison." She explained with a scared tone.  
O  
"Again? You've been arrested before?" I questioned her.  
O  
"Well yes, but the judge decided I was innocent since they found the real culprit. I don't really know how they could have thought I was capable of burning down a village. I'm a water type for crying out loud and I didn't even have my lighter on me that day." She explained while pointing to said item that was around her neck. "People now think I'm crazy due to my impulsive "criminal behavior"." She said with imaginary air quotes around the words criminal and behavior. "Stealing that necklace was the worst thing I've done so far, though I'm not saying I'm completely innocent."  
O  
"Crazy?" I asked her in confusion. She didn't come across that way.  
O  
"Yeah, just because I said that "the voices" tell me to do things doesn't mean I'm crazy." She said, failing to be sarcastic in doing so. She then looked away from me to stare at her paws. "So I guess you think I'm crazy too?" She asked me with shame in her voice.  
O  
I just observed her for a few seconds before I smiled. "No no, it's ok. I believe that you aren't crazy." I said to her cheerfully. She looked up at me with a surprised expression.  
O  
"W-what? R-really?!" She asked me, a smile starting to grow on her face. I nodded with a smile.  
O  
"But what do you really mean when you say "the voices" tell you things?" I asked her.  
O  
"Oh, well it's not like I have thoughts that aren't mine. That really would mean I was insane. It's more like someone is talking to me telepathically. I just don't know what to do about it. No one believes me." She explained with tears in her eyes.  
O  
"Hey, that may have been true before, but I believe you." I said softly, trying to console her. "It is what a friend would do after all."  
O  
"Wait, f-friend? You...you think of me as a friend?" I nodded. "But you just met me." She said, looking shocked.  
O  
"I guess I just make friends easily." I replied with a laugh. After staring at me for a few seconds, she hugged me tightly around the neck. After a while, I felt the warmth of tears running down my back. She was...crying?  
O  
"T-thank you. I-I've n-never h-had a f-friend before." She thanked me between sobs. I just pat her on the back while quietly shushing her. I really did feel bad for her and I truly believed that she was sane. It was the matter of "the voices" that was really concerning me. If she wasn't crazy, which she wasn't, then what was with those voices?  
O  
After a while like that, she calmed down and looked at me with her beautiful dark blue eyes. Wait a minute, beautiful? Where did that come from? "Thank you." She said sweetly. Before releasing the hug. I strangely found myself wanting to keep hugging her. Weird right?  
O  
"So do you have anywhere to go?" I asked her. "If not, you're welcome to stay with me and my mom."  
O  
"Huh? Oh um...sure. Thanks...again." She laughed cutely. I nodded and we headed back over to my house.  
O  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
When we got there, I knocked on the door. After a while, my mom opened the door. "Hey sweetie, back from your walk? Oh, who's this?" She asked me while motioning toward Mari.  
O  
"Mom, this is Mari. Mari, this is my mom, Emily." I introduced.  
O  
"Nice to meet you!" Said Mari with a smile as she shook her paw. Mom then welcomed us in, or rather welcomed Mari in. She stopped me at the door.  
O  
"Flint, this is the first time you've brought a girl home to meet me. Have anything to tell me?" She said with an expectant look in her eyes. It took me a few seconds to get what she meant.  
O  
"Um...no mom, Mari's just a friend." I whispered to her nervously with a blush on my face. Mari just giggled cutely.  
O  
"Oh, ok...Right." She replied. I then followed Mari deeper into the house to show her around.  
O  
"Anything you say." She smiled.  
O  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
Drenched Bluff, Alex's POV:  
O  
Sometime before we started the first floor of the cave, our group had agreed to split. I went with Eve while Austin and Ally (of course) went together off in another direction. I do suppose I shouldn't be complaining though. I am alone with Eve after all...wait a minute, what am I thinking? These thoughts were about to give me a migraine before the room we were in suddenly went pitch black, causing a surprised scream to proceed from the mouth of my eevee friend. Luckily, she was directly beside me so I didn't have to search for her.  
O  
"Hey Eve, it's ok. Don't worry, I'm sure this happens here all the time. It is a cave-like dungeon after all." I reasoned, a hand resting comfortingly along my companion's back. Sadly, consoling Eve didn't seem to be that easy, so I did the next thing that popped into my mind, I put my arm around her and pulled her close. I then proceeded to whisper into her ear.  
O  
"Hey Eve, it's gonna be ok. Take it easy, I'm right here." I whispered to my partner soothingly.  
O  
"I-I know b-but I-I'm k-kinda s-scared of the d-dark." Stuttered Eve in apparent fear. I sighed.  
O  
"Eve, don't worry. Nothing bad is going to happen to you so long as I am here remember. I promised you would always be safe with me around and I intend on keeping that promise so just try to calm down." I whispered to her calmly. I then searched around until I found Eve's paw and held it.  
O  
"Let's quickly find the stairs and get to the next floor. I think I saw them before it got dark." I explained to my now slightly less terrified friend as I carefully led us forward through the dark room. Luckily, it didn't seem as though there were any wild pokémon roaming around the room so there were no "unneeded surprises" as we made our way towards the stairs that I was sure I saw before. After about five minutes or so of endlessly wandering around in the dark, I suddenly felt something with my foot besides the usual wet, rocky terrain that adorned the floor.  
O  
"Great! The stairs are right in front of us Eve. Let's go!" I told my partner before making sure she was next to me and heading down the staircase.  
O  
On the next floor, we were gratefully greeted with a room filled with light, a big improvement from the previous floor. "Whew, are you ok Eve?" I asked worriedly with a sigh.  
O  
"Yeah I'm fine, although a softer landing would have been nice." Said Eve in a less than gracious tone. Apparently, Eve had tumbled down the staircase and face-planted on the hard rock floor. I rushed over to help her up.  
O  
"Ugh, next time, don't let go. Ok Alex?" Continued Eve through an annoyed tone as I got her to her feet. That made me feel a bit guilty.  
O  
"Oh, sorry ehehehe." I said with my hand on the back of my neck and a drop of sweat near where my eyebrow should have been. I then noticed a medium sized cut on Eve's forehead. It wasn't too bad but it was bleeding regardless.  
O  
"Here Eve, hold on a sec." I stated as I searched through my treasure bag for something. I strangely recalled something my mom used to do for me whenever I had a cut. It involved the use of an oran berry, for healing, and a heal seed to help prevent infection. It was a pretty simple procedure, but since the cut was in a rather inconvenient location, it took me a while to figure out what to do. I crushed the seed and the berry and spread it on my scarf before I tied it around Eve's head in such a way that it covered the cut without obstructing her vision.  
O  
"There, that should do." I stated as I gave Eve a smile. "It actually makes you look rather cute." I said without thinking. "Ope, um oops, I-I mean..." I tried to interject but it was too late.  
O  
"You think I'm cute huh? Well, thank you very much doctor." Teased Eve with a cute giggle in response to the bright blush on my face. After a while, she calmed down again. "Really, thanks." She continued with a smile before she hugged me around the neck.  
O  
She let go a few seconds later, gave me a cute wink, and walked on ahead of me. Is it just me, or does she seem more confident when she flirts with me? I pondered before I followed after her.  
O  
After that, the floor seemed rather uneventful. A couple of resident pokémon showed up from time to time, but they proved no match for us. I decided to take this time to get to know Eve better, so I cleared my throat and began to talk. "So um Eve, uh...where are you from?" I asked her. /Really? Is that the best you could come up with?/ I mentally slapped myself.  
O  
"Huh? Oh um, well, my sister and I are from a place called Evolution Forest a while to the south from here near a town called Pokémon Square. It's not really that exciting or anything, but that's where Ally and I grew up. Plus, it's where Ally met Austin, so I guess it's really important to her. To me, however, I never really took a shine to the place. Maybe it's because my parents disappeared when I was too young to remember, but I just never grew attached to the place. What about you? Do you remember anything about where you're from?" She asked me after answering my question.  
O  
I thought for a while before I shook my head. "Nope, I still can't remember anything besides my name and that little cut treatment thing." I responded with a sigh. Eve must have noticed my disappointment, because she gave me a great smile. Man, does that girl know how to smile or what?  
O  
"Hey, that's ok. You're bound to remember something sometime. In the meantime, you can continue to have fun with me!" She continued, although I was too deep in thought to respond.  
O  
After a while, I guess Eve got a little nervous, because I wasn't expecting the next question that exited her mouth. "Hey um, Alex? If you um...had the chance to become human again and leave me, would you?" She asked me while looking quite depressed. That question alone was all it took for me to snap out of it.  
O  
"Huh? What? Oh, um...leave you? Um...Well Eve...it would definitely be a pretty hard decision since I've always been a human, but, I think I would miss you too much."  
O  
Eve just looked at me, surprised. I smiled. "The answer is no, and it will always stay that way. I would never leave you no matter what! You're my best friend Eve! How could I even think of doing that?" I asked her reassuringly. Eve just stared at me before tackling me to the ground.  
O  
"Ohhh thank you so much Alex!" Squealed Eve as she hugged me with joy. I was at a loss for words.  
O  
"Ok, ok. Eve, I get it. I made you happy. Now can you please get off of me?" I asked with a laugh. Eve suddenly stopped and looked at me.  
O  
"Huh? Oh um...s-s-sorry Alex!" Apologized Eve as she quickly jumped off of me and helped me up, a huge blush decorating her cute face.  
O  
"Oh no, Eve it's ok. I understand your excitement." I said with a laugh. "I guess I'd be pretty excited too if my best friend basically told me that they'd give up part of their life for me." I explained while dusting myself off. "Anyway, so what's your favorite color?" I asked, still at a loss for conversation topics.  
O  
"My favorite color? Oh, that's easy! Pink, like my eyes." She replied with a giggle. "What's yours?" She asked me.  
O  
I had to remember this. "Um...I think it was um...oh yeah! My favorite color is yellow." I replied in excitement. "So um...when's your birthday?" I asked her curiously.  
O  
"My birthday? Oh, it's January 1st. One minute after midnight to be exact. Ally was born before me exactly on midnight so we're both technically born on New Years. In fact, I don't get my name from my species, my parents named me Eve because I was born on the eve of a new year." She explained to me.  
O  
"Huh? Really? That's so cool!" I replied cheerfully. After a while, we finally reached the stairs and moved on.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
On the next floor, there didn't seem to be much of anything. Not a good sign. Earlier, Eve had warned me about empty floors, telling me that they usually contained traps. Eve and I carefully made our way towards the next hallway before the ground suddenly gave way below Eve's feet. Thankfully, I was quick to react.  
O  
"Eve!" I shouted as I grabbed her paw to keep her from falling into the dark abyss below. I quickly pulled her out and hugged her. "What the heck was that?" I asked her in exasperation.  
O  
She tried to catch her breath before responding. "That...was a pitfall trap. Man do I hate those!" She exclaimed before resting her head in my arms. "Thanks for saving me. If you hadn't grabbed me like that, I would have been forced from the dungeon. I don't know about anyone else, but I prefer not to fail on the first mission." She explained to me.  
O  
"Wasn't a picnic for me either." I told her with a sigh. We then focused our attention ahead, only to be staring directly into each others' eyes.  
O  
"Wow, your eyes are so beautiful!" I stated dumbly as I looked at Eve. Eve just smiled. "Thanks um...so are yours?" She replied to me. After a few seconds of thinking about what she just said, we both burst out laughing.  
O  
"Wow, is that really all we could say? How cliché is that?" I asked her hysterically. She just laughed some more.  
O  
"I don't know, but I don't think you should take what I said as a complement." She said while laughing. I then put on a fake pouty face.  
O  
"What? You don't think my eyes are pretty?" I said sarcastically as we both laughed. After a while, we got up. "Haha, man, I love hanging out with you Eve." I said to her. She just smiled and laughed.  
O  
"I love hanging out with you too." By chance, we ended up face to face, staring into each-others eyes. We just stood there, blushes upon our faces, in a silence that could only be described as awkward. "Uh...um...c-come on, we should p-probably get going. Austin and Ally'll be waiting for us. Said Eve trying to calm down before I nodded and we continued down the stairs that we had apparently come across during our laughing fit.  
O  
Drenched Bluff Pit, Eve's POV:  
After we exited the final staircase, we saw Austin and Ally waiting for us a few steps away with puzzled looks on their faces. I really couldn't blame them with how ridiculous we both probably looked after rolling around on the floor and almost falling down pitfalls.  
O  
"Woah, what happened to you guys? Did you get run over by a geodude or something?" Asked Austin as we made our way over to them. I just rolled my eyes.  
O  
"Just having a little fun. So, is this the end of the dungeon or what?" I asked them. Austin just pointed towards something shiny on the floor.  
O  
"Well, judging from the fact that that's the pearl we're supposed to find, I'd say that's pretty likely." This was confirmed when a voice emitted from Alex's badge.  
O  
"Target item acquired, would you like to escape from the dungeon? Please push the center button and clearly speak your choice." Alex just stared at the badge weirdly.  
O  
"You know, I don't think I'll ever understand these things." I said to him. Austin swiftly picked up the pear and carefully put it into his treasure bag. Alex suddenly looked around with a weird expression on his face.  
O  
"Hey guys, did you hear something?" He asked in a suspicious voice.  
O  
"I didn't hear anything, did you guys?" I asked the others. Austin and Ally exchanged a confused look.  
O  
"No, we didn't hear anything either. Maybe you just imagined it Alex." Alex still didn't look too convinced, but he shook it off and pressed the button on his badge.  
O  
"Um...escape from the dungeon?" He said with a great amount of uncertainty before we were enveloped in a peculiar blue light and sent out of the dungeon, our mission completed.  
O  
Drenched bluff pit: ? POV:  
Not too long later, a dark figure walked out from behind a stalagmite. "Hmm...so they have an exploration team...interesting." Said the figure with an evil looking grin plastered upon his face, clawed hands rubbing together, perhaps out of anticipation . "Time to get to work." He said before disappearing in a cloud of purple-ish smoke.  
O  
Mari's POV:  
O  
After showing me around the house, Flint and I sat down to talk. "So, is there anything that you've ever wanted to do, you know, future plans?" Asked Flint curiously. I looked at him confusedly.  
O  
"Like what I want to be? Well, if people would stop acting like I'm insane, I've always kinda wanted to be an explorer, you know, in an exploration guild. My mom she, well, she and my father were quite the explorers to say the least. I used to always look up to them, which is exactly why I want to be an explorer. To honor them...follow in their footsteps, you know?"  
O  
"Wait, so your parents are..." He began.  
"Yes, my parents are...are..." I tried to finish, but ended up bursting into tears. Flint looked surprised when I proceeded to bury my face into his chest, but he quickly shook it off and held me close, my head resting just beneath his.  
O  
"Shh, it's ok. I'm here. Everything's gonna be alright." Continued Flint as he tried to calm me down.  
"I...I'm sorry I'm falling all over you, it's just...I've been mulling around with these feelings for a while and I've never really had anyone to share them with. I never get to, you know, talk about my parents because I don't have anyone to talk to." I told him, practically pouring out every ounce of stress that I've kept pent up inside of me for years.  
O  
"You ok now?" Asked Flint after a while. I nodded, pulling away and looking at him. "Thank's for being there for me. I appreciate it." I said with a smile before I leaned forward and kissed Flint on the lips. Immediately, I was struck with a feeling of the most intense joy that I had ever felt. My mind and heart were racing as I continued to kiss him. It was hard to explain, but I just wanted to get as close to him as possible. It was the greatest feeling I had ever experienced...until I realized what I was doing. I quickly broke the kiss.  
O  
"Oh...um...Flint I...I'm s-so sorry, I just...!" I started before I broke out of our embrace, ran out of the room and bolted straight out the door.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
Flint's POV:  
O  
"Mari wait!" I yelled after her as she bolted out of the room.  
O  
"Flint honey, is everything alright? I just saw your friend run out the door." Said my mom with a concerned look as she entered my room. I just sighed.  
O  
"Yeah mom, everything's fine, I'll go talk to her." I said before I left the house. When I got outside, I saw foot-prints in the sand leading to the left. After following them, I soon came upon Mari. She seemed to be crying.  
O  
"Hey Mari, what was that about? Why did you run away?" I asked her as I approached. She looked over at me, apparently surprised that I had followed her.  
O  
"Huh? Oh, Flint um...I...I'm sorry for kissing you, I just got caught up in the moment I guess." She apologised. I just looked at her, confused.  
O  
"Hey, why are you apologizing? I asked her. I'm not mad at you."  
O  
She looked surprised. "You're not?" She asked me, looking up.  
O  
"No, why would you think that?" I asked, sitting down next to her. She looked at me shamefully.  
O  
"I kissed you. We just met, and I kissed you. That's not really something a friend does, and it's really not a good way to start out a relationship...at least for us." She explained. "I guess I just...I don't know. I'm not really good with these kinds of situations. You're the first friend I've ever had and I don't want to loose you.  
O  
"I know, I know. I get it. You're not used to being social. That's not a bad thing, you just didn't know how to handle the situation. I'm not mad at you. I couldn't be mad at you for that. Besides, I kinda liked it." I explained to her. She proceeded to give me a confused look.  
O  
"Look, my mom had a right to act the way she did when I introduced you. I really do like you, and I get it. We haven't known each other for that long, barely a day, but it's not uncommon to ask out someone that you've just met, and, although it usually doesn't start with a kiss, I understand."  
O  
"Wait, ask out? You didn't ask me out. What are you saying?" She asked suspiciously.  
O  
"I'm saying that it might be great if a certain mudkip I know would accompany me to the new café that just opened up at the crossroads." I said hintingly.  
O  
"What? What are you talking about? How is that even relev-Oh...wait a minute...you just asked me out didn't you? She asked me with a stupid look on her face.  
O  
"Yes, I asked you out." I laughed. "What did you think I meant?"  
O  
"Huh? I um...I just, uhh..." She stuttered cutely as I continued to laugh.  
O  
"Anyway, is that a yes I hear?" I said hopefully. She just smiled. "Well I don't know, if I say yes, will you take me to Wigglytuff's Guild so we can become an exploration team?"  
O  
"Well played." I sighed, laughing all the way. "It's a date. Come on, let's just get some sleep." I offered before we headed back for the house.  
O

**Author's** _**Note:**_

**Ok, so how was it? Was it worth the wait? Anyway, at least I finally finished it and again, I'm sorry it took so long. **

**O**

**_Keyla05:_**

**Thank you so much for the OC of Mari. The addition of this character gave me a lot of new ideas towards my underlying plot. I hope to hear from you soon with feedback on my use of your character!**

**O**

**_SunnySummer77:_**

**Thank you for submitting the OC for Flint. I haven't really had a character with his personality up until now. Also, thank's for your continued support of my series!  
O  
Everyone: See you next time!**


End file.
